The Three Musketeers
by Evelyn Sanders
Summary: Three new arrivals show up to join the Atlantis crew. Three very unlikely women, with three very different skill sets. No one could have guessed that a long time ago, these three knew each other and certainly raised some hell. Based on very real people in very unrealistic situations.
1. Chapter 1

There were 3 new arrivals today, a special agent from the Central Intelligence Agency, a war tested biological engineer Marine and a hot shot Air Force fighter pilot. Quite the group. What did these three have in common? John couldn't see anything. Also why was Sam requesting people with such a specialized set of skills? Wasn't he a good enough pilot for her? He casually flipped through each file.

Special Agent Sharon L. Green

Location: Memphis, TN

DOB: March, 11 1980

Height & Weight: 5'5'' 120lbs

Position: Director of Special Cases

Staff Sergeant Eva R. Doyle

Location: Yakima, WA

DOB: June 1, 1987

Height & Weight: 5'8'' 140lbs

Position: Biological Engineer

Captain Ana Bauer

Location: Syracuse, NY

DOB: June 26, 1990

Height & Weight: 5'6'' 130lbs

Position: F-22 Pilot

Closing the folder, John sat back in his chair. What were they going to do with three new girls? He couldn't help but smirk, he certainly could think of something to do with three new girls, none of which were very professional. Shaking his head he pushed himself up to go meet the Col. Carter before they welcomed their new arrivals.

"John! I'm glad you found time to come by, I know these are your favorite things." Sam said attempting to hide a smile. She knew the Colonel loved teasing the new comers.

"Well you know, I had to clear up my schedule, but I knew how important it was to you that I was here, you know, being second in command and all." John replied not at all trying to hide his grin. Sam shook her head.

"Someone needs to knock you off your pedestal Colonel; perhaps our young Captain can teach you a few things?" She smiled as she brushed past him and headed down to the main gate floor. John scowled and quickly followed after her.

The Gate sprang to life and a few of Atlantis's inhabitants had gathered around to see the new staff. The first one through was the CIA agent, Sharon Green. Naturally she was dressed smartly in a flattering business suit. Black slacks and a black blazer buttoned tightly around her waist. She had a white button up shirt on underneath, the top button undone, to revile just enough to peak interests. Her brown hair was pulled up in a tight smooth bun, her bangs swooped to the side and pinned. She had a youthful face, but her eyes gave away her age, and all the things she had done in her life. They were dark green and sad. She carried a single brief case in her hand; the rest of her things would arrive later on a RCV. She walked straight up to Col. Carter.

"Col. Carter I assume, it is a pleasure to be here." She said professionally, extending her hand. She had a friendly smile.

"Welcome Miss. Green, we are glad to have you here." Sam replied. "This is Col. Sheppard, my Second in Command."

"Ah yes, I was told Atlantis was military run. Nice to meet you Colonel." She added shortly, but not offering her hand, instead she took the time to survey her surroundings. "If you wouldn't mind Colonel, I'd love to set my things up and get started right away." Turning to face Carter again she gave her a look that Carter assumed meant she wasn't planning to waste any time here.

"Of course, Corporal Mason will show you to your quarters." With that she was gone. John leaned over to Sam.

"Friendly aint she?" They both laughed slightly.

"Just because she does not share your particular sense of humor and all together lack of urgency, does not mean she is not perfectly friendly." Carter shot back. John gripped his heart as if he had just been shot and looked hurt.

Suddenly the gate wavered and a second body stepped through. It was the Staff Sergeant. Dress in Marine camo, she looked petite, with long legs and a long neck and angular face. Her face looked young and not so war weathered as John would have assumed. Her hair was dark drown and pulled into a tight gelled bun. As soon as she stepped through the gate, she immediately was taken by his surroundings. Turning in a slow circle she walked backwards until she was suddenly standing right in front of John. Snapping into attention she saluted.

"Sir, Staff Sergeant Doyle reports for duty!" She barked exactly as she had been trained. Flinching John stepped back slightly and then pointed to Sam.

"Sergeant, she's your commander." Doyle looked horrified

"Sorry ma'am! "Ma'am Staff Sergeant Doyle reports for duty!" She repeated quickly. Sam smiled and saluted quickly back.

"At ease, Sergeant, things are a bit different around here." Sam said politely. Doyle dropped her salute and laughed.

"Yes ma'am they are, aren't they?" She looked around again. "I am ready to get to work whenever you need me to ma'am." Her face remained professional, though there was a look of wonder in her eyes.

"Of course Sgt, if you could follow Corporal Hendricks, you will take you to your quarters."

"Yes Ma'am." She went to salute again and then stopped herself, with a slight smile she left.

"Good group you have so far Sam, can't wait to see the young Captain you recruited to keep me in line." John teased. Sam didn't reply, but she had a look that made John feel uneasy.

Right on cue, the third and final arrival stepped through the gate. The first though John had was that there was no way _that _girl was a Captain in the Air Force. She stood there in her flight suit that fit her way better than any military uniform should fit. She had dark red hair that was pulled back in a loose braid, her bands falling out and hanging on the sides of her face. She had an oval shaped fast with bright ice blue eyes you could see from a mile away. She walked gracefully in combat boots and had a tantalizing smile with soft pink lips. She walked straight up to Carter, saluted quickly then stood at ease.

"I am sorry for my appearance Colonel, I had been ushered straight from a flight and had no time to make myself presentable." She glanced at John. "You must be Col. Sheppard? Pleasure to meet you sir." She held out her small hands. Her skin was smooth as ivory. John took it, and had a hard time letting go.

"Pleasures mine Captain." Was all he managed before Sam interrupted.

"We are very excited you accepted our invitation, we could really use your skill around here." Sam said pulled the Captain from John and walking her down the call. "We have a lot to discuss before I can let you get comfortable." They disappeared around a corner.

John stood there, everyone dispersing back to their jobs. This was going to be interesting for sure.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

John was headed to the jumper bay. He was giving the duty of instructing Captain Bauer on how to fly a jumper, considering he was the leading pilot, his begging may have also had something to do with it. Sure, he found her attractive, but this was mission of pride. No newbie pilot was going to come in and steal his thunder; he was going to prove he was the better pilot. He entered the bay to find her leaning up against one of the jumpers glancing at her watch.

"You're late colonel." She said with a slight smile and straightened herself up. He looked at his watch.

"No Captain, you are early." He said with a scowl. Miss overachiever. "Alright, so you got the gene treatment from Beckett?" He asked off handedly.

"No…" She trailed off as she followed him around the corner to walk into the jumper. Sheppard stopped her.

"Look Captain, it's extremely rare you have the gene, let alone strong enough to work this." He started to turn around, already feeling superior.

"Well let's find out." She strut into the cockpit and sat down. Glancing at the crystal controls she smiled. "Fancy."

"Wait don't touch…!" John ran after her but it was too late. She gripped the control consol. immediately the room lit up, the back door closed and they were hovering.

"Better strap in colonel." She said with a grin.

"This is all Sam's doing isn't it?" He growled and sat in the copilot seat.

"Don't take it personally sir, I'm a quick study." She smiled kindly and then got on the radio. "Atlantis, this is jumper one, ready for takeoff." The bay doors began to slowly open.

"Good luck John!" It was Sam's voice. He scowled again.

In the control room SSgt Doyle stood at attention, waiting to speak with Sam, who had just gotten off the radio. That voice though…

"Ma'am, if you don't mind me asking, who is the pilot going out?" Doyle asked curiously.

"Col. Sheppard is taking out our new pilot, Captain Bauer, teaching her own the jumper's works." Sam replied and ushered the Sgt to her office. Doyle's eyes got big.

"Ana Bauer?" She asked again.

"Yes, do you know her?" Sam asked turning to look at Doyle.

"No fucking way! Haha oh! Sorry ma'am." Doyle looked down embarrassed. "Yeah, I knew Ana from way back." She let the topic slip and Sam led her to her office and discussed what she would be doing in Atlantis, and what team she was to be assigned.

Back in her office, Sharon was busily typing up reports that she would need to send out with the next transmission to earth. She had been given strict orders to comply with once she had arrived on Atlantis, and she would not give her boss any reason to think she was not capable of this mission. As she finished the last sentence she leaned back in her chair and looked around her room. She could not believe she was here! In Atlantis! In another galaxy! With her work done, she checked to see if she was alone. Coast clear. She jumped up and ran to her bed squealing with delight. She jumped up and down and flopped on the mess she had created! Giggling like a little girl she rolled over and looked out the window over the ocean. What an adventure this was going to be! Suddenly a knock came on her door.

"One moment!" She called, quickly straightening her bed and pulling her messy hair out of the bun to make it easier to fix she dashed to the door. One last check she composed herself and opened the door.

"Agent Green, I'm glad to see you are getting comfortable." Sam said with a smile noticing her let down hair. Sharon smiled.

"Yes, I'm settling in quite nicely." She agreed.

"Well we have are having a meeting at 2100 for all the new arrivals to brief you quickly on the going ons." Sam informed her before politely leaving. Sharon closed the door and leaned against it. If only her old friends could see her now, they wouldn't be laughing at her 'desk job'!

Ana walked down the hall with John, having just arrived back from their flight. She was trying to hold back a hysterical laugh while John smirked.

"I can't believe you actually said that! I mean honestly colonel! You are like the epitome of a cliché commander facing an overwhelming enemy force! Who has time to think of witty responses?" She started to laugh again. But before John could explain himself they entered the conference room. Ana nodded to Sam before taking her seat. It wasn't until she took her seat that she noticed the other two new women. Ana's jaw dropped as she examined each face, and took in their equal expression of shock. Quickly she closed her mouth and focused on her commander, trying to take in the briefing, but her mind was spinning.

Doyle and Sharon we in an equal state of perplexion, but neither truly giving away that they knew each other. It was a fairly silent briefing. Disappointed, Sam dismissed the group, assuming they were just exhausted. As they began to leave, John ran to catch up with Ana.

"Hey, so a bunch of us get together when we have free nights to watch some movies if you wanna join." He invited with a smile, but she was too distracted.

"You know, I am really tired, I'm going to call it a night." And she soon hurried off around the corner, leaving a much deflated colonel.

"Stop right there!" A voice behind her growled. She stopped trailing her victim, who also slopped and turned around. Ana and Eva stood there facing Sharon. "What the HELL are you two doing here?" She demanded, putting her hands on her hips.

"I was going to ask you guys the same question!" Ana hissed quietly. "We can't talk here, let's go to my room." She motioned just around the corner and opened one of the doors. The three women slipped in. Suddenly Eva was grinning.

"God damn, who knew I would end up with you two again!" Now everyone was smiling.

"You better watch that language Eva, it's gonna get you in trouble." Ana said hitting her on the back and turning to Sharon.

"It aint fucking ruined my career yet." Ana just shook her head.

"God, I've missed you guys!" Sharon yelled and embraced them both.

"I cannot believe we all ended up here! I don't think the Colonel knows…" Ana trailed off leaning against her desk.

"I think it's best she doesn't know, that could seriously threaten our positions here, one or more of us might be reassigned." Sharon added.

"You say that now, but you know in the end we are gonna end up running the whole damn place." Eva added, still grinning.

"Always the conspirator!" Ana exclaimed before she broke out laughing, the other two soon followed suit.

"Ana, you are to conspirator, the manipulator and the team leader." Sharon corrected. Ana smirked.

"And what does that make you Sharon?"

"The brains of course!" She grinned.

"Hey, what am I in this group of labels?" Eva interrupted.

"Hun, you are everything else! What would we do without your fearless charge?" Sharon said walking to Eva.

"Or your uncontrolled language? It's why we love ya Sgt!" Ana grinned. "Now for more important business, we had better get on, before someone notices, we need to protect Sharon's career here." Sharon shot her a look. And how did she pick up so quickly how important this was for her?

"Alright, good night, I have poker night anyway!" Eva yelled before strutting from the room.

"Thank you Ana." Sharon whispered before leaving the captain alone in her room. The air suddenly grew cold. She loved those girls, more than anything, and they always had each other's backs, but this was a place for her to get away from her past. How could she start over? Forget all those things she had done in the name of the Three? Slipping from her room, she went to find the colonel and his movie night.


End file.
